undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 18
Falling - Issue 18 of Beyond The Dead Drew and Lionell along with their friends both went on a supply run. They both scheduled a meeting at the local McDonalds. Drew came with Alfred, Greta, and Mark. Lionell came with Landan, Paxtan, and Walter. The two groups come face to face with each other and take their position. Alfred, Greta, and Landan went to the right side of the tannish building. Walter, Mark and Paxtan, went to the opposite keeping watch of the biters, while Lionell and Drew discussed what was to come. Lionell: Hello Drew, nice to see you again and alive. He reaches in for a firm handshake. Drew: Same back to you, I’m really glad y’all we’re able to come. He returns the handshake. The two men take a seat at one of the booths Lionell: When do you plan on doing this? Drew: In a week, we just don’t have the supplies right now, so we’re going to need y’all guys to try to stack up on things and such. Lionell: What type of things? Drew: Weapons and ammo. Lionell: We’re actually pretty damn stacked right now; we haven’t really had to use them against any biters or anything. It just so peaceful out in this wild you know? Drew: Yea, I wish I could say the same at the school, on top of that, there are only a handful of people that I can really trust, the others are all just snobby kids that went to this school that think they’re the bomb. Lionell: Is it really that bad? Drew: Yea, I mean these are bandits we’re talking about. They don’t care at all about doing anything; I mean they kill innocent people. Lionell: What’s the difference then? Wouldn’t we be killing them? Drew: Yea, but these are bad people. People that won’t hesitate to pull the trigger without even looking in your eyes. They fucking raided a Wal-Mart, and murdered kids, and their parents! Lionell: Damn, so you don’t mind killing them? Not even your own brother? Drew: I mean of course I do, but I know he’ll be going to a better place, I mean once he gets latched onto something he won’t come back, you’ll be amazed at how many times I tried to convince him how to do stuff. Lionell: Damn, that’s some deep stuff man. Drew: Well I myself will come to get you, just be prepared. Paxtan: Cigarette? He offers one to Mark and Walter. Mark: What the hell, sure. He reaches out to attrite the cigarette. Paxtan: Walter? Walter: Nah, I think I’m done smoking; Beth never liked it when I smoked. Paxtan: Beth? Wasn’t that your wife? Walter: Yea, I want to start living it as if she was still here you know? Stop doing things I wouldn’t do around her. Paxtan: Yea, that’s pretty cool, since Beth was pretty cool. Mark continues smoking, and starts pacing himself back and forth. Walter: What the hell is your problem? Mark: None of your business. Walter: Well if we’re going to be doing this, you better let us know what’s up right now. Mark: I suffer from schizophrenia. Paxtan: What the fuck is that? Mark: It makes me socially awkward, does that answer your question? Paxtan: Yep, sure does. Mark: Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be over here alone. Mark proceeds to walk away. Paxtan: Do you really believe that shit? Paxtan begins laughing. Walter: Shoot who knows, just chill out, he might have just not had a good day. Alfred and Greta are chatting it up, while Landan is keeping guard. Landan: How cute, how long y’all been together? Greta: Oh us? We’re not a couple. She blushes. Landan: Well y’all sure act like it; by the way my name is Landan. Alfred: My name is Alfred, and maybe soon. Greta nudges him on his soldier blade. Greta: You just have to wait Mr. Pretty-boy. My name is Greta by the way. Landan: Cool, y’all got some chemistry. So what is a short little girl like you out here anyways? Greta: I may not be intimidating, but I sure kick some one ass. Alfred and Landan burst out laughing. Greta: Oh y’all think this is funny? Greta’s see a biter coming towards them, and pulls out one of her Desert Eagle. Alfred: Woah, don’t you think that break your wrist? Greta: Oh shut it, before you’re next. She aims towards the biter and pulls the trigger. The brains of the biter are lying on the ground. Landan: Damn, pretty impressive. Landan and Alfred nod their heads. Drew and Lionell come out of the side door. Drew: Is everything alright? Alfred: Yea, Greta was just showing how amazing she is. Alfred smiles. Drew: Alright, well I hope you guys had fun, it’s about time to wrap it up and head back before Kilo gets mad. Drew reaches out to give a handshake to Lionell. Lionell returns one back and heads back to the other side with Landan. Walter: Alright weird dude, you got to go with your homeboys, now. Mark: First of all, the name isn’t weird dude, it’s Mark, and second they’re not my homeboys. Mark proceeds towards Drew car. Lionell: Damn, what’s his problem? Paxtan: He’s just weird. Let’s go. Drew’s groups are back at Central High School. They all split up; Mark heading back towards his room, where his roommate John is. Teague is heading to his normal spot on top of the roof. Greta and Alfred are going to catch a bite. Alfred: Be honest with me. How the hell you get so damn good at shooting? Greta: Well my father was a red neck I guess you can say. After all he owned a gun store, and he always wanted his little girl to be badass. She smiles, and Alfred lets out a silent laugh, that is still noticeable. Greta: What did you do before? Alfred: Nothing important, you wouldn’t want to know anyways. Greta: Of course silly! She grabs her food. Alfred: You really want to know that badly? He smiles, and grabs his food following Greta. Greta: Just say it already! She nudges him, as the two sit down. Alfred: Well before I wanted to be a rapper, I know it sounds pretty silly but I already had a love for writing poems and obviously rap music itself. Greta: Well were you at least good? Alfred: Hell yea! I remember after school, we would have rap battles! I was undefeated, people really thought I could make it one day. My parents didn’t think so; they just thought it was ridiculous. I still loved that women with all my heart, after she pass I just loss it, and quit rapping. Greta: Well keep going. She smiles, motivating Alfred to continue. Alfred: Alright then, well when I was 24, I chased after it again. I mean did a lot of things to try to get recognition and everything. I mean I even sold my own watch just to get studio time. Then after that I guess you can say I was in a low-life crisis. Greta: You know it’s not that bad. Alfred: What makes you say that? Greta: Look at you now. You’re so much confident in yourself then a lot of these other people. I mean you have a personality, and I like that. Alfred: Really? Thanks, you don’t know how much that means coming from you. Greta: So yea, since you can rap can you sing? Alfred looks around to make sure no one is paying attention or snooping. Alfred: Well don’t tell anybody, but I can, well at least I think I can. Greta: You think you can show me sometime? She grinds, and rocks her head back in forth waiting for an answer. Alfred: Yea, of course! Greta: You want to come over later? To watch that movie? Alfred: Yea, hell yea the Wayans bros at fucking awesome. Greta: By the way, did you have a rapper name? Alfred: Don’t laugh but its Python. Greta: Cool, just stop by whenever you feel like it. Bye Python! At the mansion, the whole group is settled down. Walter and Landan are outside teaching Titus, Jay, Paxtan, Dee, and Bradley hot to shoot properly. Jay: Why can’t we just use real guns? Walter: Because, I don’t know what the hell is out there, now quit complaining and start shooting. Bradley fires a shot that goes through the head of the poster board with a body on it. Landan: Nice shot kid. Paxtan: I think I got the hang of this. Paxtan fires off a round, and hits the target all times. Walter: Well aren’t you guys quick learners? I want more. Walter smiles and anticipates for the shots. Jay: Dang, let’s make a deal. Walter: And what is that deal? Jay: If I beat you in a one on one basketball game, you let me practice with a real gun. Walter: And what do I get if I beat you? Jay: Well you aren’t going to beat me because you an old man. But yea, I stop complaining and you can let me shoot the BB gun as long as you want me to. Deal? Jay reaches out to make a handshake to make it official. Walter: Whoa, old man? For your information I’m still pretty damn athletic. Meet me at the gym in a hour, I’m going to go hit the deck. I leave Landan at teaching y’all. Bradley: Better watch out Jay. Jay: That old white man isn’t gone beat me. Bradley: You better hope so, or I am not going to let this go away from you. Landan: Alright enough chat, let’s get going again. Jay enters the indoor gym along with Bradley and Titus. Walter is waiting for his competition. Walter: Didn’t really think you actually come? Ready? Jay: Of course, I want ball first. Walter: Alright then. Walter hands him the ball and gets in a position. Jay takes the first step, and Walter falls over. Jay takes the ball to the hoop easily. Jay: Alright, 1 to 0, what we going to? Walter: Whatever, we going 5, fair and square? Jay: Yea fair. Walter hands him the ball. Jay takes a step forward and crosses up Walter, leading to another score. Jay: Men this isn’t even a game, let’s go 2 to 0. Walter checks the ball. Jay takes it to the right side of the hoop but is cut off by Walter. He then throws the ball between his leg, and leads to another easy score. Jay: 3-0, this too easy buddy, I can’t be stopped. Walter checks the ball again. Jay immediately jacks up the ball, but misses. The ball is then rebounded by Walter. He takes it back to the 3 point arc, and begins backing down Jay. He turns around for a fade-away jumper, but misses terrible and air balls. Jay gets the rebound and puts it up for another score. Jay: Am I playing a biter? Because you slow buddy boy. 4 to zip, let’s go. Walter checks the ball again. Jay takes a step closer, but is quickly strip of the ball. Walter turns around, and hits a three yelling Carmelo. Jay checks the ball, but is quickly cut off by Walter. He is able to pick him. Walter tries the same move last time with a fade-away but this time makes it. Walter: Why you so quiet? 3-4 already. Jay checks the ball. Walter takes a step forward but is quickly stopped by Jay. He dribbles between his legs, and runs to the side and steps back for a jumper. Bradley and Titus then get up and applaud at the great shot. Walter: 4 to 4, you getting worried now? Jay: Whatever, you not going to do it again. He checks the ball. Walter dribbles the ball in place, but quickly catches Jay off guard, and begins dribbling the ball to the hoop. Walter jumps towards the 10-feet goal, and dunks it with a great force of power. Jay: I know you didn’t just dupe me. Walter: Maybe I can teach you how to play basketball properly. Y’all want to go two on two now? He points towards Titus and Bradley, who nods there head in agreement. Lionell takes out his journal, and begins writing in it. Past few days, have been life changing. I’m not really sure what to think about it. Sitting lonely again, not having someone to rub my feet against just in case if my feet get cold. I kind of miss that, despite me and Dessi not even lasting long. Shoot, I might not be able to write in this again, I’m not quite sure about what’s going to happen tomorrow at Central. I kind of regret it, but these people are out for revenge. I mean I keep asking myself weather or not I am any different. Lord protects my people and I. Lionell then sets his journal down, and turns off the light of his lamp. He lays down for a good 20 minutes wishing he had someone to spoon with. He finally deals with his mixed emotions and falls asleep naturally. Lionell wakes from his sleep. He begins waking others one by one. First is Landan, then Paxtan, followed by Dee, Titus, Ajay, and last but not least Walter. Drew is down stairs ready for the group. The group begins packing ammo and weapons. Before they could realize anything was missing, they we’re already gone. The way there was quiet and emotional. Lionell thought to himself. Drew: How you guys feeling? Drew continues driving down the hilly roads. Titus: Ready Dee: Exited Landan: Not really sure. Paxtan: Nervous I guess Walter: Same Lionell: Mixed feelings. Drew: Look, after today, if everything goes well, you’re people be safe. Lionell: What if somebody dies? Then what? Drew: Well everyone has to die regardless, just look it at going to a more peaceful place. The group reaches the school. Drew: You guys, stay here I get there others. Drew begins walking towards the front doors. After about 15 minutes multiple people come out. The groups of people continue out and walk towards them. Drew: Well guys, here it Lionell, and his group. The two groups than exchange greets with each other. Lionell: Where are we going from here? We just going straight in? Drew: Not exactly, just open fire. From the back view, Rod is seen holding a rifle, multiple man come out from the top of the roofs and aim their guns. One of them being Kilo. Kilo than stopped and put his scope down. Kilo: Is this how you really want to be baby brother? Drew doesn’t do anything, besides signaling the others to get to cover. Kilo: Honestly I don’t give a shit about you; I just kill you and your little buddies just like I did to Mother and Father. Kilo then laughs at the top of his longs. Drew couldn’t move his body, he was just shocked. Drew then ran to cover, as Kilo and his man begin to open fire. Multiple bullets were hitting the side of the car, they were taking care of. Landan pulled out a snipe, and went to the corner of the truck where he was barely visible. He begins firing his rifle, taking them down like prostitutes. Landan is still firing as well as some of the others. Multiple biters hear the noises and begin to walk towards the direction of the shooting. Alfred held an assault rifle, along with his Benelli M4 Shotgun strapped on to his back. From the corner of his eyes he begins seeing multiple biters. Alfred: Someone worry about those biters! Mark and John rushes, pulling out there Beretta 902, and a Glock 14. Drew: Nick, get those girls out of here! Nick, Nadine and Scarlett rushes over to the woods, where a car is hidden for emergency. They’re gone in a flash. Jarvis and Teague are held up beyond the cars, but are easily taking out the enemy’s like a professional sniper at Call of Duty. Teague: All of this training is paying off! Jarvis laughs and continues shooting. Lionell: We need to move closer to get a better shot! Jarvis hops inside the car, and begins driving slowly. Lionell and Teague are following the sides being careful not to get shot. Multiple bullets are shooting at the car, until the car eventually stops very near the opening of the doors. The enemy’s began to retreat as well as Rod and Kilo. Multiple men are ready at the front double doors of the school, ready to fire. Teague and Lionell wait for 3 minutes but Jarvis never comes out. Teague opens the door realizing Jarvis had been shot in the chest. Lionell takes out the two remaining guys guarding the door, and Drew, Carly, Alfred, and Greta catches up with them. Teague: Damn, what the fuck happen man! Jarvis: They got me captain. Jarvis doesn’t say anything else. He reaches towards his neck where his dog tags are, and rips them off. He holds the dog tags and his hand, and signals Teague to lift his palm up. He places the dog tags in his hands. Teague: Come on Jarvis, don’t believe like that man. Teague eyes begin to turn red. Jarvis: Just remember, you main home boy, and that isn’t going to change. One more thing, kill that bastard Rod, I overheard him telling Kilo about us man, and don’t let me turn. Jarvis reaches his hands out and holds Teague hands, until his pulse is felt no more. Drew: Teague, you need a break man? Teague: Go on, I catch up guys. The remaining group continues towards the front door. A bullet shot is heard. Mark and John and Teague are running low on ammo, and hop inside Drew’s car only to pull up more towards the front door blocking an entrance for the biters to come in. Mark, John, and Teague finally catches up with the rest of the group. The halls of Central were silent. Drew: Walter keep guard of the front doors, Mark, Alfred and Greta go find Colin. Landan, John, Carley go kill anything you see. Titus, Paxtan, Dee, and Teague, Lionell, and I will catch up will you guys later. They all split up and follows Drew’s orders. Teague: Guy’s, I got some unsettled business, I need to find Rod. Lionell: Alright, hey catch. Lionell tosses pistol. Teague: Thanks. Teague continues down the dim halls. Lionell: Walter, want to come join us? Walter: Hell yea, let’s go. Mark, Greta and Alfred are all alone in the halls. They’re there alone, only with each other. Mark: Guy’s, I’m going to go take a look around, Mark turns the corner, as Alfred opens his door. A scream is heard, and before Alfred could realize it, Colin had Greta at gun point with his arms around his neck. Alfred: Dude, let her go. Colin: How does it feel now? I kind of like the way how both of you guys are my bitches. You know I could easily blow her tiny blonde head right off with just a click. Tears begin to fall from Greta’s eyes. Alfred lunges at him, until he is quickly stopped, by Colin putting his finger on the trigger of the Desert Eagle. Colin: Not so fast, think about this. Alfred doesn’t budge; besides hear the terrifying screams of Greta’s voice. Colin: On second thought, I just blow this bitch brains out right now. Colin doesn’t hesitate, and begins pulling down on the trigger. Colin is quickly caught off guard, as he is slammed into the ground by Mark. Greta runs over to Alfred arms, in a sign of relief. Mark begins pound Colin, until he is quickly pushed off. The gun then slides out into the hall, out of everyone’s reach. Colin gets in fighting stance, and lunges towards Mark, kicking him in his chest knocking him back. The two guys engage in physical contact taking turns hitting on or another. Alfred quickly checks his belt, only to realize his gun is missing. He turns his head to see Greta aiming it towards Colin as he pounds Mark while he lies on the ground. A bullet sounds off; Colin is on the floor, with a bullet on his head. Colin and Greta runs towards Mark who is lying on the ground. Colin: Dude, you okay man! Mark: Yea, can I have a cigarette? They all laugh in rejoice. Teague is still walking down the halls, until he comes to a stop to the stairs leading up. He begins to walk step by step up there stairs, until he reaches the top only to see at least two dozens of dead people. At the corner stood Rod, who was smoking a cigarette. Teague: You fucker Rod! Rod turns around, with his arms crossed. Rod: What you just say to me little boy? No one commands me to do shit. Teague: What about that prick Kilo? Treating you like you’re his bitch. Rod lets out a laugh and begins shaking his head. Rod: You got balls Teague; I don’t know where this attitude was back at Campbell. Teague: So why you do it Teague? We thought we could trust you, and because of what you have done Jarvis is dead! Rod: This is how you survive in a world like this! Teague: Look at where you are now, just about all of your people are dead, what the fuck are you supposed to do now?! Rod: I start eliminating all of you one by one, starting with you. Rod pulls out his gun, but is quickly stopped as he is bit on his solder blade by a biter. Rod drops his gun, as more biters begin to wake up from there dead sleeping bodies. Teague can’t process in his mind what’s going on but quickly runs away, and locks the door behind him. Teague can’t do anything, besides here the screams of Rod being devoured. Walter: Where the hell did he go? Drew: He must have fled; he has to be outside somewhere. The five men, walk down the hall where the exit to the football stadium is. The stadium is quiet, outside only one man is out sitting on the bleachers. Around multiple dead bodies on the field. Lionell: What the fuck happen here? Drew: It was Kilo that fuck. Sitting there like nothing happened. Kilo: Hey brother, I just made the rest of them run suicides back and forth, if they didn’t cross the line in time, I killed them! Kilo lets out a laugh. Drew: Why don’t you fucking come down here you prick! Kilo makes his way down the stairs, until he pulls out his gun shooting Dee in the head killing him instantly. Paxtan: No! Paxtan then runs at full speed towards Kilo, only to get shot in the knee by Kilo. Lionell: Paxtan! Lionell, Drew, and Walter, immediately open up fire on Kilo, who is taking cover behind a shed. Drew: Come on, let’s go! Drew signals them to run towards the shed. Titus and Walter stops to pick up Paxtan, to carry him back inside the High School. Drew and Lionell had caught up to the shed only to realize Kilo had dropped his gun, and had fled. Drew aimed his gun towards Kilo who was running. He shot the gun only to realize he was out of bullets as well. Drew: Shit, how much you have? Lionell checked the ammo of his gun, only to realize he had two bullet left. Lionell: Two. Drew: Shit, Make this shot right. Lionell aimed, through his mini scope on his pistol, and positioned his finger on the trigger. A bullet flew from the gun. Smoked burst out leaving, a nasty smell in the air. The bullet landed in Kilo thigh instantly making him fall. The two men then walked towards the bleeding Kilo, struggling to crawl away. Lionell then handed Drew the gun. Drew: Why you kill Mom and Dad Kilo? Drew eyes began to turn red, as he gazed at his brother injured. Kilo: Because, they always liked you better! You were the director, you were the last baby, and you were the one with a high SAT. Drew: Mother and Father loved us both and you know that. Kilo: It was true Drew! I just lost control, and killed them. Drew begins to let tears come from his eyes. Drew: Bye, big brother, I just wish you didn’t have to go out like this. Drew fired a shot in his brothers’ head. Lionell and Drew begin walking back to the school. Lionel put his arm over Drew solder, letting him know he isn’t alone. Everyone was held up in the Cafeteria. Paxtan knee had been bandaged and was in good condition. Lionell: So we lost some very good people today. I’m very excited with the outcome that survived. Let’s take a moment of silence for, those that were loss. Everyone nods their heads besides Carly, who reaches out her gun and points it towards Greta. Everyone lifts there head up in shock. Drew: What the hell Carly! Why are you doing this! He takes a step towards her Carly: Step back! I don’t want to kill you! Alfred: But why? Carly: You know damn well! I thought we had something Alfred, until this bitch Greta came! Carly put she finger on the trigger finger ready to kill Greta, until she is quickly shot by John in the head. John: It had to be done, shit is ridiculous. No one responds, and the room remains silence. Lionell: Well get whatever you need guys, were heading to the mansion I guess. Everyone is packed up, and the mood changed from victorious to depress. Lionell: You guys coming? He looks towards John and Mark. Mark: Yea, I be there in a few. Lionell: John? John: Nah, I want to find a new start, this was all pretty fun and dandy, but I need more. Lionell: Whatever that means, but good luck. He reaches his hand out to show a sign of respect to John. John returns the hand shake and hops in Kilo’s old car. He turns around once, and stairs at them. John: Yippe Ki Yay Mother Fuckers! He takes off in speeds down the road. Last Issue:' Issue 17' Next Issue: Issue 19 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues